Blink of an Eye
by 99 CDN
Summary: NCISCSI New York Crossover...One minute your content and safe the next your in the murderer's eyesight, what happens when a killer from New York walks DC's streets and has his eyes set on a certain petite brunette? Rating for later chapters, caution rape


**Blink of an eye**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any one of these characters just the events I'm basing my story on…in which I dreamt about it last night by the way._

**Chap. 1**

"Kate remind me after this is all over to update my life insurance," Tony said as Gibbs turned a tight corner sending him careening into the door despite his firm hold on the handle.

"Yah me too," McGee said as he too was sent flying against the back of Kate's seat.

"And why must I ask?" Gibbs said as he halted quickly at a red causing the whole car to jolt forwards.

"In the nicest terms possible, you drive like a gypsy cab driver!" Kate complained as she held onto the dashboard as if it were her life preserver.

They all knew the reason he drove the way he did, he was always in a hurry, that's what Kate had decided on. "When have you just pull over and smell the roses, or in your case, the coffee beans?" Kate said sarcastically as they all waited for the light to change.

Gibbs tapped his index against the wheel impatiently and ignored her rhetorical question and brought up his wristwatch to his face and looked at the time.

"We're wasting time!" he declared as he gunned the engine and drove through a gap in the oncoming traffic.

Everyone closed their eyes the minute they felt the wheels start to advance, they knew what Gibbs could do when he was in a hurry, and none of them would save your life.

The tires screeched when he slammed his foot on the brakes when they had finally arrived at their suspect's house, ready to hand him his arresting warrant on a silver platter. Tony launched himself out of the door and onto solid ground.

"If we weren't about to arrest someone I would be kissing the ground right now," He said as they took out their guns and trained them in front of them as they all carefully walked up the driveway; their eyes never halting on an object too long.

"Kate, you and McGee go around the back, Tony you and I will go in by the front," Gibbs ordered in a whisper so as not to announce their plan to the person they were pursuing.

Kate led the way as both she and McGee stuck to the house like glue, making their way slowly waving their glocks in front of them. Once in a while they would stop and listen if they could hear anything. Kate turned towards McGee and whispered in his ear.

"When we get to the front I want you to stay against the house while I go and check out the shed okay?" she asked as she silently pivoted on her heel at the noise of a twig snapping. Both agents brought up their guns and found themselves pointing at a small tabby cat. McGee chuckled slightly at the situation as they moved on; Kate with a little smile on her face.

Gibbs kicked down the door and brought his weapon in front of him, Tony followed suit as they went into the house ready to apprehend their killer. Gibbs stopped and waited for Tony to reach him before he swung the closet open. Tony brought his gun up and looked in; giving his boss a single nod they continued into the house. When they came to the stairs Tony took the lead as Gibbs fanned his gun around them pointing at every door and closet.

Both of them made their way up the stairs; Gibbs watching Tony's back the whole way. At the top platform they split up; Tony went the hallway on the right whilst Gibbs took the left hallway.

Tony made his way to the first door and peered in; he fanned the area then opened the walk-in closet and yelled.

"Clear!"

Outside Kate slowly made her way towards the little beaten up shed, wary of her environment and the ambient noises around her. She knew McGee had her back, he would protect her. She stepped on some cobblestone around a large in-ground pool. She peered in from the shallow end and slowly swept the watered depts.

"McGee, can you check out the shed? I see something in the pool; I'm going to go get it," she said as she walked over to the deep end of the pool and knelt down on the cement to get a better look at was wavering at the very bottom of the pool.

McGee nodded and cautiously made his way over to the weather-beaten shed and placed his latex-gloved hands on the handle and gave it a tug. The hinges creaked its protest but wouldn't open.

"It's stuck Kate," he called over to her in a harsh whisper.

"Use some elbow grease McGee," she said as she rolled her eyes at the current situation and went back to her task of identifying the foreign object.

"Clear!" Gibbs shouted back as they finished the whole upstairs area and met at the top of the stairs.

"I didn't find anyone or anything to help us with his whereabouts boss," Tony said as they made their way down the stairs.

"We have two more levels to go then we call it a day," Gibbs grumbled as he went towards the kitchen. Once there both he and Tony looked around.

"Wow from these photos he looks…normal," Tony commented as he took off a picture from the fridge and looked at it before giving it to Gibbs.

Gibbs took it in his hands and looked at it; it held a couple at an upscale restaurant, the woman smiling for all she was worth and their suspect: Kris Clein with an overly obsessive look on his face as he stared at the petite brunette on his arm. Carefully he replaced it back on the fridge with help of a magnet before he walked over to the kitchen window and stared out towards the pool area where he saw Kate take off her coat and look around as if she was paranoid.

He looked further on and saw McGee struggle with the door to the shed; one of his feet where against the door as he pulled with all his might.

Both Agents turned around in a fast movement, holding their guns in front of them when they heard a squeak come from the end of the hallway. With his eyes Gibbs motioned to Tony to cover his back as they both made their way to a door. Gibbs lifted up one, two then three fingers before he jerked open the door and Tony lunged in gun first. The space was drenched in darkness, all they could do was take out their pocket Mag-Lite and place them in their other hand and potion them below their gun; shinning the beam down rickety steps. Gibbs nodded and he let Tony take the lead as they both headed into the unknown of their perp's basement, both unprepared of what lied ahead.

Kate took a breath as she surveyed the surroundings one more time she placed her gun in the rim of her jeans before she took a breath and dove into the deep end of the pool. She moved her arms around her as she swam deeper in the 8ft. deep end. When she reached the bottom and she felt the slight hum of pressure against her ears she blindly felt around the rough bottom tile for the object she noticed a little earlier. When her fingers brushed up against the tips she smiled, and kicked off the bottom and mad her way back to the surface. She took in a breath of hair when her body shot out of the tepid warm water. As she treaded water she looked at the article in the palm of her hand. A fine gold locket placed at the center of a fine golden chain that was twirled around her fingers. She brought her hand to shove her wet hair out of her face before she slowly; still staring at the familiar piece of jewelry in her palm she slowly kicked her legs and she swam over to the shallow end. Once there she walked over to the built in steps and sat on them for a moment; ignoring the heaviness of her jeans and where she was she opened the locket and was assaulted with a sweet lullaby that was all too known to her. The picture almost made her drop the ornament in the water. The picture on one side of the heart was of her father when he was in the military and on the other her mother on her wedding day.

"What the?" she muttered to herself as the music droned on despite the duration it spent underwater.

**Author's Note: **_Hey, I know this chapter's pretty short but I didn't want the whole story to be based on this sole page. Please tell me what you think._

_Brit xxxooo_


End file.
